Yikes, I did it again!
by Myrthen97
Summary: It's christmas again and the McCallisters are on their family vacation again. This time they are in New York. Kate and Peter are so glad they didn't forget to take kevin with them, but what if they forget to take him home? Kevin will run in some old friends, and one of them will be able to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i watched home alone on christmas and i got alot of "inspiration" and ideas lol

sorry if i make any writing or grammar mistakes i'm from Holland :D

i hope u like it!

Happy new year!

* * *

There always had to happen something on the McCallister vacation. So this year they couldn't skip them. It was the last day of their trip. This time the trip didn't begin with fighting but it ended with it.

"BUZZ!" Kevin yelled angry

"Sorry Kevin I accidently stepped on your fire truck" Buzz said with a smirk

"You just did it on purpose!" While saying that Kevin started punching Buzz. But that didn't really help that much because He was so small and Buzz was so big.

"Can't you guys have one Christmas without fighting?" Megan and Linnie said

"STOP IT!" Mrs. McCallister said while she walked in

"Kevin what are you doing?! " she said angry

"Buzz started it! He wrecked my present" Kevin said

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean that" Kate said

"oh yes he did!" Kevin said while punching him in the stomach

"Kevin say sorry to Buzz right now!"

"No! he wrecked my Christmas present on purpose!" Kevin said very angry

"Come on this is the last day of our trip, I don't want to have every one angry on the plane so, Kevin say sorry right now!"

"Kevin just say sorry" Peter said

"I rather be all alone then saying sorry to any of you!"

"well if that's what you want you can go somewhere quiet and think about what you did" Mrs. McCallister said

Kevin went up to his and Fuller's room and slammed the door.

" *sigh* Why does it always smell like pee in here? "

* * *

"Finally free again!" Harry said

"But I think we need to have a better plan this time.."

"what about robing that plaza hotel?" Marv said

"all the rich people go there, they must have some good stuff in with them!"

"Finally a good idea coming out of that head of yours" Harry said

* * *

"Maybe I was a bit too hard on Kevin.."

"once my dog broke my shoe and I put him outside and it really worked, after it he never did it again" uncle frank said

*Sigh*

"that was just because he was ran over by a truck" Aunt Leslie said

"You guys never told us he was ran over by a truck!" their kids said

"just let him sleep over it one night everything will be fine tomorrow" Peter said

"I guess.."

* * *

Next morning…

*knock knock*

"Housekeeping!" The girl said

"Sir? Ma'am?" "hello?"

"who is that…?" Kate looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was already 10

"WE SLEPT IN AGAIN!" "I thought you set the alarm!" Kate said

"no I thought you did!" Peter said

"EVERYBODY GET UP! WE GOT TO HURRY THE PLANE LEAVES AT 11!"

Almost an hour later at the airport…

"come on hurry!"

"are we on time?" they all say in unison

"Yes just in time" the stewardess said

* * *

"Hello?" "where are you guys?"

"Mom? Dad? Uncle Frank?"

" Yikes I did it again!" Kevin says with a grin

* * *

" I keep thinking we forgot something.."

"like what?" Peter said

"KEVIN!"

* * *

So should i continue?

Reviews are welcome :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's chapter 2! i know it's been a while since i updated (only one week but whatever) i try to do a chapter every week or every 2 weeks depends on how busy i am with school and stuff. Sorry if i make any mistakes in my writing i did the last part on my ipad :D

thanks for the lovely reviews! i hope you like it!

By the way: i dont own the characters(wish i did.. :3) i forgot to mention that in the first part

* * *

Kevin kept searching through the penthouse suite if he could find his parents or any other family members. The only thing he saw was his dads bag standing on the desk.

"I guess I'm not the only thing they forgot" he said while he picked up the bag

"well I better get going"

While he walked down to the lobby he bumped into two men, one tall goofy looking and the other one short and slightly fatter than the other one.

"ouch!" Kevin said

"ya better watch out kid!" Harry said when he looked up

"look who we have here! Little Kevin Mcallister!" Harry said with a smirk

"Hey how're you doin' pall! I wanted to write you a card but I ran out of postage-stamps! " Marv said goofy but Kevin already put it on a run

"stupid son of a bitch we're supposed to get him!" harry screamed while he began to run

* * *

"How could I forget him.. I'm a terrible mother…" Kate said

"come on honey as soon as the plane lands were going to call the hotel" Peter said

"yeah.. with the finest people of New York working there!" Kate said angry

* * *

Kevin couldn't see them anymore but just to be sure he hid behind the bushes.

"Harry I don't see him!" Marv said

"me neither "

"we'll get that kid, don't worry" Harry said

Kevin was still behind the bushes so he could hear their whole conversation.

"Wanna go back to the plaza hotel look if we can find some good stuff?" Marv said

"nah.. "

"wait I have an idea we will just go to that warehouse! Ya know where they storage all that fancy stuff from out of town!"

"We'll go there around 11 PM tomorow" Harry said with a grin

"Good idea!"

When they were gone Kevin came from behind the bushes and walked a bit further into the park.

"Kevin?" a female voice said

When Kevin turned around he saw the Bird lady (but then with better clothes) on sitting on a bench.

"Hey how are you doing?" Kevin said as he sat next to her

"I'm fine how are you Kevin?" The bird lady replied

"I'm fine too! You know? You look a lot better without all that pigeon poo on your clothes"

"thank you" she said smiling

"Why are you in new York all by yourself?"

"oh we went on a trip and my parents forgot me, but I'm fine"

"oh my.. Are you really fine?" She said worried

"oh sure, usually my parents will find me in a day or 2"

"usually? So they left you more times?"

"Well.. this is the 3rd time.."

"If you need a place to stay for tonight I have a spare room"

"that would be nice"

"But who were you hiding for?"

"oh just for those bandits who I couth last year remember?"

"oh I remember, but you really need to watch out for them!"

"I know, they are going to steal stuff from the old warehouse you know where that is?"

"you aren't going there all by yourself are you?"

"I have to or they're gonna steal everything!"

"can't you just report them?"

"no they'll just think I'm crazy"

"Well I'll show you where it is"

"but first it's time for tea, you want to come to my house?"

"sure!"

* * *

"pleas fasten your seatbelts, the plane is about to land. I repeat. Please fasten your seatbelts the plane is about to land" the stewardess said

"finally!" Kate said

When the plane was landed they rushed to the phones

"here peter call Rob maybe he knows where he is" Kate said

"I'm gonna call the hotel"

"* Beep….. beep…. Beep* hello plaza hotel can I help you?"

"Hello this is Kate Mccallister speaking, we checked out this morning but we left our son Kevin at your hotel I know it sounds kind of stupid… But have you by any chance seen him?"

"No ma'am sorry we haven't seen him"

"Are you blind or something?! I think a 11 year old walking in a hotel all by himself would be pretty noticeable!" Kate said angry

" i'm sorry ma'am if there's anything i can do"

"No. Thankyou. Bye."

"Anything?" leslie asked

" no.. You peter?"

"no.."

"ok i'm going to book a flight back" kate said rushing to the information desk

" i don't think you can get any flight it's 30 December!" Frank said

"I KNOW THAT!"

" hello can I help you?"

"yes i would like to book a flight to New York please"

"we only have one flight left.. But that one leaves tomorow"

" is there realy nothing? My son is alone in New York" Kate said desperate

"No i'm sorry but you can take the night train if you want? It leaves at 11"

" ok thankyou" she said while walking to the sitting benches where the rest was

"they only have a flight for tomorow!"

"so i'm gonna take the train""

"what? You'll be driving for hours!" Peter said

"But i'm going so i can be there tomorow so i can take him home before new year!"

"but mom-" Jeff said who was cut of by his mom

"no buts i'm going!"

"Just be careful ok?" Peter said

"i will, it's leaving at 11 so i got to go. You guys just go home, i will call you when i get there"

*everyone is hugging everyone and saying goodbye to Kate*

"just make sure you don't get lost yourself ok honey?" peter said while het kissed kate

"i will" Kate said while she kissed him back

"love you" her kids all said in unison

"bye" she said as she got on the train

'this is going to be a long trip' she thought

* * *

A/N: i know the end is a little bit corny...

But i just wanted to do a little some Peter and Kate fluff at the end(i think they are kinda cute together :p )

Maybe some of u thought this was going to be the kinda "slapstick" part but you just have to wait till the next chapter...

I hope to have chapter 3 uploaded in one or two weeks

Do you really want to know what happends next? I can't tell u too Much but its gonna have a lot of firework!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay here it is, chapter 3!

Sorry that it took me so long but i have been realy busy lately...

Hope u like it! And again i don't own the characters

Sorry for any mistakes this one's also on my ipad

* * *

"come on we gotta go it's already 09:30 p.m.!" kevin said

"okay, okay slow down, i'll show you where it is"

"is it far from here?" Kevin asked curiously

"no it's not that far" The bird woman said

"okay"

* * *

"ma'am, the train arived you need to get out" a man said slowly trying to shake her awake

"oh i'm sorry thank you for waking me up" Kate said while walkin out of the train

"By the way, i'm Bill"

"kate" she simply replied

"here for new year?" Bill asked

"eh.. No i eh... we went on a trip to new york with my brother-in-laws family and ehm... We forgot our 10 year old son... He's still in new york.. So i'm out here looking for him.."

"oh i see.." Bill said

"i know now you're gonna say i'm a bad mother, i mean how could anybody do this?"

"wel actually one time me and my wife had to go on a buisness trip and we forgot to call the nanny so our son was all alone at kindergarden till his teacher took him home becouse no one came to pick him up..." Bill said

"so you kinda know what i'm going trough right now" Kate said

"and you? Are you here for new year?"

"yes my wife is already here it's our 5th anniversary" Bill said

"congratulations"

"I won't see my husband untill tomorrow and my son won't-" "oh god my son!"

"i'm sorry i really need to go! Do you by any chance know were the nearest police-station is?" Kate said a little bit desperate

"never mind i'll just hold a cab" Kate said while she started running

"oh and a happy new year!" she said when she looked back

Bill just simply waved at her.

"taxi!" she said when a cab pulled up right on the corner

"police-station please" Kate said to the cab driver

* * *

"well here it is" the birdwoman said

"wow they got lots of cool stuf in here!" kevin said

"well i better get going"

"you're going? Why? You can help me if you want"

"no i'm to old to be pulling tricks"

"you can't be that old"

"well you just gonna have to do it alone from here, but after all those stories you told me i think you can handle it"

"i think so, it was very nice meeting you again"

"Likewise!"

"bye happy new year!" kevin said while he waved as she walked away

* * *

"but you don't understand! My son is lost!"

"sorry ma'am but there's nothing we can do before new year. Has this ever happened before?" the police officer said

"yes.. BUT WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" Kate said angry

"well all the officers are at Times Square for the new years event"

"oh so i just need to sit down and do nothing?!"

"we can help you tomorow?"

"oh so i only need to wait till tomorrow! Who cares if my ten year old son is walking all alone in New York!" Kate said angry and sarcastically

"ma'am-"

"no it's okay thanks for trying!"

* * *

Kevin was allready getting busy setting all the traps but he had to hurry because everything needed to be done before the bandits would arive.

"so and then this rope up here" kevin said to himself while pulling down the rope

"this is gonna be so much fun" he said with a smirk

~one floor down~

"come on don't be so damn slow!" harry said

"i'm not slow you're just fast!" marv said

"yikes i need to get out of here!" kevin said while he went on the roof

"okay wait"

"What?" marv said goofy

"always check if it's clear!" harry said

"oh yeah.. Right..."

"so what ya standing there? Go check if it's clear!"

"oh me? Okay"

"yeah who else? My grandmother?" harry said while he pushed him through the door

"it seems clear to- WHAAA!" marv screamed while he fell two floor down in to the hole in the floor

"i knew it! Stupid little rat!" harry said while he walked outside

"okay kid where are you!"

"i'm up here come and get me!" kevin said from the roof

"grr i'll get you! Marv come on he's on the roof!... Marv?"

"still down here..."

"well Meet me on the roof"

"okay"

"whoaaa!" harry said while he fell off the stairs which was coverd in oil

"stupid son of a- whoaaa!" he said while he fell again

Harry decided to take the other stairs

Meanwhile marv was also trying to climb the the stairs but he soon fell down because he was hit by a bucket of paint

* * *

Kevin was already finishing his las trap on the rooftop so hopefully the police could find him and the bandits

Meanwhile harry and marv finaly made it to the same floor

"Urgh.. I hate that kid" harry said

"yeah me to i don't even like pink" said marv who was all covered in pink paint

'sight'

"come on we only need on more floor"

"hey look an elavator!" marv said

"marv i don't think thats such a good idea.."

Come on it's just an elavator-WHAAA!" they said while the elavator fell donw realy fast

"stupid son of a bitch!" harry said while he walked outside

"we'll just take the fire stairs"

Odly it wasn't cover with any oil or whatsoever

Kevin was so busy he didn't even hear them coming

"ahh gotcha!" harry said while he grabbed kevin by his shirt

"AAH!" kevin screamed

"didn't expect that did ya?" marv said

"well let's see how this boy likes it to fall of a rooftop!" harry said with a smirk as he hung kevin over the edge of the roof

"AAAHH!"

* * *

cliffhanger! Mean right?

Hope u liked the chapter!


End file.
